


JeanMarco Week 2

by MasterJiggywiggy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, day 5 is all smut so, jeanmarco week 2, marcojean - Freeform, woot!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:06:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterJiggywiggy/pseuds/MasterJiggywiggy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here is my contribution to the second JeanMarco week!! I hope you enjoy! <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: Marco's Freckles

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't sleep tonight so I decided I might as participate in jeanmarco week 2 since I had so much fun last Jeanmarco week. I'm sorry this one is late, i've only just finished and it is 5 a.m. Like I said, i couldn't sleep. I'll try to be more punctual!

Sloppy affection and face splitting smiles. The drunk kisses they would share were like confessions. Sober timidness hindered the way of their affection most days.

Marco drank as he normally did...A lot and quickly, breaking only to throw himself upon Jean and slather him with all of his pent up affection. Jean drank slowly that night, content with the taste of beer that lingered on Marco's plump lips. 

Marco bloomed when watered with alcohol. His petals unfurled and he was the only flower for miles. To Jean, he was the only beautiful thing in this crumbling world. Jean stared at the miracle in front of him, savoring every single second. These nights were the ones that mattered. The memories they couldn't remember were the only things that kept them going when it felt as though the world was folding in on itself. 

“I'ma gonna...take a nap..” Marco slurred as the couch cushions embraced him. Jean chuckled and tucked sleeping Marco in. He sat next to the man, gently pushing the messy, chocolate locks out of his eyes. Jean sat in silence, admiring the multitude of caramel spots dotting Marco's skin. With an 'I love you' and a kiss on the cheek, he went to get up. 

Suddenly, an idea struck him. Searching through the desk in the corner of the room, he found a pen and brought it with him as he sat down again. Taking Marco's arm, he began to connect dots between the man's freckles. Backtracking and getting lost in the patterns made his scrawl messy and confused. Eventually, he managed to write 'I love you,' in the freckles.


	2. Day 2: Titan Marco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this one is a little late as well. i had a very busy day today. I'm not planning on posting anything tomorrow because I already am writing a highschool au, but I may write a little something. We'll see how I feel after IOP.

Streams of black smoke floated backwards on the breeze. _Shit,_ Jean fumed silently, _No backup and the abnormal is coming right towards me._ Two smoke rounds and still none of the others had arrived. In the distance there was a titan, fifteen meter class, loping towards him at an alarming pace. The same titan had been trailing him for a while now.

“Fuck it!” he shouted as he came to a wall of trees too dense to travel through. Swords drawn, he waited and watched as the titan closed in. Its pace slowed the nearer it came to him. When it had slowed down significantly, the way it walked was almost thoughtful. Jean was prepared to attack but froze when he saw the creature's face – It looked so much like Marco. 

Tears began to roll down Jean's face as the titan stooped down, putting its face near him. It grumbled, large brown eyes focused on the mop-headed man. 

“M-Marco?” Jean stammered. 

The creature nodded.

“Marco!” Jean exclaimed, tears spilling freely at the sight of what his best friend had become. 

Marco cried as well, happy tears at reuniting with his dearest friend. The salt water drops evaporated as they rolled down his cheeks. With his gentle hands, he lifted Jean up, snuggling him against his face. 

“We're gonna get you out of there,” Jean sobbed as he threw his arms as best he could around Marco's cheek.


	3. Day 3: High School AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today was another really long day but I decided to do today's prompt anyways. I'll probably incorporate this into Sk8er Boi at some point. C:

“Stop it, Jean. I have to get to class,” Marco pleaded as his boyfriend pressed his lips against the tip of every one of his his fingers. 

Jean made a 'nu-uh' noise in his throat as he kissed the freckled boy's fingertips. “I haven't gotten alone time with you in so long,” Jean whined when his lips were free. 

“I know. I'm sorry, but the school hallway isn't the best place-” Stealing a kiss, Jean cut off his sentence. 

“I really don't care,” Jean murmured into the kiss. 

“Well, I do,” Marco playfully pushed Jean away. 

Puppy dog eyes equipped, Jean grabbed Marco by the waist and pulled him close. “But I miss you,” he crooned. 

“Jean, please don't. Not those eyes,” Marco pleaded. 

Jean pushed his lower lip out slightly to enhance the effect. 

“I've got to get back to class. Unlike you, I actually care about school.”

Jean's lip jutted out a little more. He buried his face in the crook of his lover's neck. 

“Okay, okay,” Marco gave in, moving to kiss Jean's pouting lips. “But I've really got to get to class.”

“Come see me later,” Jean begged, “I miss you.” 

“I will.”


	4. Day 4: Holidays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would have liked to expand more on this little thing but my life has prevented me from doing so. I'm gonna write a really good thing tomorrow though, I hope. *crosses fingers*

Smoke choked out the clean air in the small house. “Jean! That pie! How long was it in the oven?” Marco shouted, pointing at a burnt hunk of what used to be a raspberry pie.

Jean was sat on a chair at the kitchen table, looking defeated. “Like...Almost two hours...”

“Why?” Marco sighed. 

“I went to the store to get cranberry sauce. I spent forever trying to find it,” Jean said quietly. 

“You could have burned the house down!” 

“I'm sorry,” Jean mumbled, looking down at his feet. 

“It's...It's okay,” Marco shook his head as he walked over and sat in Jean's lap. “Do you even like cranberries?” he asked jokingly. 

“No,” Jean admitted, wrapping his arms around his lover, “I thought that they were a Thanksgiving requirement or something.” 

Marco chuckled, “I love you.” Smiling, he planted a kiss on Jean's down turned lips. Jean grinned as he returned the kiss. “Now,” Marco began, “how about you go back to the store and pick up a pie.” 

“Alright, alright,” Jean said, standing up, holding Marco bridal style. 

“Put me down!” Marco laughed. Jean did as he was told. With one more kiss, he was on his way to the store. 

***

“The turkey is kind of dry..” Marco noted, his hours of preparations seeming silly now. 

“I like it,” Jean said. 

“Don't be a kiss ass.”

“Okay, yea, it is really dry.” 

“Do you want to eat pie, cuddle on the couch, and watch that new movie you got?” Marco asked hopefully. 

Nodding a grinning, Jean got up and began to put the meal away.


	5. Day 5: NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, yes, I've never written smut before so uh, here. Marco topping because why not.   
> 2 days left in Jeanmarco week 2, oooo.

The darkness was cut only by the dim light emanating from the lamp on top of the night side table. Marco and Jean's lips crashed together much like the waves on the shore outside the shack they were staying in. Tongues slipped past each other and they played in the other's mouth. Excited hums escaped Jean's mouth as Marco lowered him onto the bed. 

Marco left trails of sloppy kisses down the side of Jean's neck. Nipping turned to sucking, leaving red splotches that would bruise later. Leaving his claim on Jean. “I love you,” his voice was silky as the trail of kisses diverted down Jean's muscular chest. Eager fingers removed Jean's boxers. He was already hard as rock. Firmly, Marco grasped the shaft of Jean's member, pumping it once, twice. As he pumped, a few drops of precum bubbled up and dribbled down its length.

Marco flicked his tongue against the head of Jean's cock, loving the way the man squirmed slightly beneath him. Then he took the length in, shallowly in his mouth at first, then swallowing slightly as the cock went deeper, tickling the back of his throat. Jean threw his head back, biting his lip slightly. When Marco repeated the motion, Jean couldn't suppress the raged “oh, god” that rolled off his tongue. Massaging and pumping, Marco handled Jean's sac and shaft making sure not to leave them unattended. He ran his tongue up the underside of Jean's cock, kissing the tip gently. “Make me cum,” Jean breathed. 

At his request, Marco sped up in his work, paying attention to every part of the cock until Jean was wiggling beneath him. As Jean reached his limit, Marco slowed down his pace, savoring the sweet moments before release. “Pl-please,” Jean choked out as Marco finished him off. The hot cum filled his mouth as Jean fell back into the pillows. Marco swallowed every last drop. He left the cock reluctantly with one final kiss on the head. 

Hungrily, Jean kissed his lover, loving the taste of himself on his lips. “Marco, oh god. Marco,” he breathed into the kiss. 

Marco made a 'mmm' sound in his throat as he held out two fingers. Jean slid his mouth over them, his tongue dancing around and in between them until they were almost dripping with his saliva. Marco's fingers found their way to Jean's ass. In went one, twirling in the tightness, then the second. Jean squirmed beneath him, catching his breath as Marco's fingers entered him. “Are you ready?” Marco crooned, kissing Jean's taut jaw line. Jean nodded his head vigorously. 

He whimpered as Marco entered him. Slowly, the freckled man pushed in and out, in and out. Groans of pleasure were escaping Jean's slightly parted lips as Marco's pace sped up. Somewhere in the mix, the found a harmony. As Marco thrust, Jean would bounce his ass slightly down to get the full impact of the hot cock throbbing inside of him. “Fuck me, Marco,” he said among other babbles. 

The encouragements made Marco thrust harder and faster. Marco flipped Jean over so that he was on all fours, his back to Marco. He thrust harder. Jean's toes curled in the bedsheets as Marco hit his prostate. Marco thrust with a renewed vigor. He sped up as he reached his limit. Thrusting hard, his cum filled Jean. 

Jean rolled over, panting. Marco fell next to him, grin equipped as he looked at Jean's flustered face. Jean's trembling hand brushed the hair out of Marco's eyes before he kissed him softly on the lips. “I love you,” he whispered. After a moment of silence he added, “and not just because you're an amazing fuck.”


	6. Day 6: Deaths/Goodbyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a day late. Life is just....life.   
> This is supposed to be a kind of prequel to the Marco-returning-from-the-army I wrote last JeanMarco week.

Marco was leaving. He was joining the army. He was leaving. He might not come back. Those are the things that ran through Jean's mind as he stared at his best friend sitting on the couch next to him. “Do you have to go?” he murmured as Marco watched the movie on the television screen. 

“Huh?” he asked, turning his head. Freckles and beautiful eyes right in front of Jean. Lips so kissable right in front of Jean. 

“Nothing,” Jean smiled. 

“No, you said something!” Marco prodded. 

“Nope,” he assured, feelings trying to claw their way up his throat. 

Marco looked him hard in the eyes. “Hmph,” he said of he turned his attention back to the television. Marco and Jean were spending the weekend before Marco's departure watching all of Marco's favorite movies. Jean spent most of the free time in his mind, wrestling with thoughts of love and his best friend. Thoughts of love and his best friend were hand in hand. 

“Hey, Marco?” he said after an hour or so. 

“Yea?”

“Will you think of....Me?” he asked nervously. 

“Of course. You're my best friend,” Marco smiled.

“No...I mean, nothing.” Jean fumbled with his words.

Marco shot him a quizzical look. 

“I'm just...I'm gonna miss you,” Jean said finally.


	7. Day 7: Saviour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit this is so late. I'm sorry. I haven't had an urge to write in what feels like forever now.   
> Kick my ass on tumblr and tell me to write. http://nug-humping-dirt-farmer.tumblr.com

The world seemed to move in slow motion. A titan, fifteen meter class, was loping towards Marco at an alarming pace. Its face was screwed up into the most horrifying expression Jean had ever had the displeasure of viewing. The horror was intensified by the fact that it was Marco the beast was looking at, a hunger burning in its beady eyes. 

Jean yelled, the force of the burst of sound burning his throat. He screamed for the Titan's attention. Rubble was strewn about the street. Heaving up a piece of concrete, he hurled it just far enough to hit the back of the titan's leg. It slowed but did not stop. Steam rose up from its now damaged calf. “Marco!” Jean screamed, willing the frightened boy to run. Frozen in fear, he did not move. 

Everything happened all at once. The titan reached its greedy hand down to pick up Marco. Clicking and whirring sounded as Jean fired his three dimensional maneuver gear at the titan's back. The hooks imbedded themselves into the flesh. Jean came in at a speed he had never traveled before. All of his fears all dissipated as he flew through the air. _Click. Scrape._ The blades were drawn from their home, at the ready now. 

Spinning, he came in. Right on the spot. He sliced the nape of the neck, the titan's hand released Marco as its corpse fell hard to the ground. _Whizz_. The hooks shot to the surrounding buildings as Jean caught frightened, falling Marco.


End file.
